A New Type of Naruto
by Sirius Silver
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen to Naruto if he was adopted by his soon to be older brother? hey im giving this away i cant keep writing this sorry to those who liked it so far
1. Chapter 1: prologue

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

A New Type of Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Beast!"

Three year old Naruto heard these things everyday, but today they seemed even more ruthless than usual as he broke down crying uncontrolably in the middle of the street in the village of Konoha.

" Hey gaki,"called a voice. Naruto looked up as he saw a boy just a little older then him walking towards him. The boy looked to be five and he was wearing dark blue shorts knee leagth, black short sleeved shirt, black shinobi sandles, a silver necklace with the symbol for water on it, and the standard shinobi kunai and shuriken pouches. He had dark blue eyes and hair which he kept tied back in a small ponytail and it was easy to tell all the girls ,both civilian and kounichi, had crushes on him well the ones his age and some a little younger and older too."Why are you cring?"he asked once he made it to Naruto.

"E-evryone hates me," relpied Naruto as he looked at the older boy before him. Naruto noticed that there wasn't an once of hate in the boy's eyes.

"Thats not true I don't hate you. I don't even know your name. So would you mind telling me if I tell you mine?"asked the boy, with Naruto's nod he continued," My name is Tentou Buru- no Kou."

"Mine is Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto as he dried his tears.

" Well then Naruto-kun how about we go get something to eat while you tell me whats wrong, okay?"asked Kou as he watched Naruto jump in the air from the prospect of getting food.

"sure!" shouted Naruto as he settled down a bit so Kou could lead him to where they would eat.

-----scean change--------

"...and thats when you showed up and made things better!" finished up Naruto as he ate the last bite of ramen in his bowl.

To say Kou was pissed would be an understatement. The things that happened to the little boy next to him was sick.

" Hey Kou-nii-san whats wrong?"asked Naruto once he relized that Kou was tense. Kou stood up suddenly.

"Naruto get ready to go we're going to see the hokage" said Kou as he paid old man Ichiraku.

"Huh? Why?"asked Naruto as he stood up.

"Because i have to get his permission to do something."said Kou as he walked out of the ramen bar with Naruto right on his heels.

"Ok"muttered Naruto as he ran to keep up.

----------scean change------------

"...so our mission is to protect the client."said Kakashi as he stood lazily infront of the Sandaime Hokage, Kurenai and Asuma besides him just as the door flew open and slammed shut a moment later.

" Hokage-sama!" shouted Kou as he stood infront of the hokage and jounins, a furious blaze shining in his eyes. Naruto stood next to Kou with ferce admiration on his face for the boy only slitly older then him for being willing to stand up to the hokage for something to do with him.

" What is it, Kou?" asked the hokage looking at the two boys before looking directly at Kou. The jounins were wondering how a boy, who just started the academy was able to walk in on a meeting and not get repramanded for it.

"Hokage-sama I ask premission to adopt Naruto as my little brother leagally," said Kou evenly Naruto looked at him as if he were a god.

" You mean it Kou-nii-san? you really mean it?" Naruto half asked half shouted, tears thearting to flow down his cheeks for the second time that day. Kou looked at him then nodded. Naruto let the tears go as he launched himself at Kou, he hugged Kou tightly as if he let go Kou might dissapear everyone saw this that was in the room and it broke thier hearts seeing a little boy act like that.

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon Naruto. I'lll always be there for you, I promise as long as I have breath in my body I will be there for you, but for now it's up to Hokage-sama on wether or not your my offical ototou." said Kou as both he and Naruto looked at the hokage,Naruto's eyes silently begging for him to say yes, while Kou had uncertaity written in his every movment.

"You realize, Kou, that he would be your responsibilty since you do not have parents like Naruto?"asked the hokage as Kou flinched at the mention of his parents, he unlike all the other children remembered what happened those three years ago and he also knew what really happened to the kyuubi and he was one of the few who saw Naruto as just Naruto and not the nine tailed fox, which is what made him extremly differnt from everyone and he was still the most popular kids in the village.

"Yes, I realize and accept all conciquinces that come from taking in Naruto." said Kou evenly staring down the hokage, eventually the hokage sighed and took out the papers from his desk that were to be used if Naruto ever got adpoted.

" Alright then sign this and you'll be his offical gaurdian." finished the hokage handing over the papers which were quickly read and signed. The jounin in the room couldn't believe that "the" Kou just adopted Naruto the very same day they met."You may go now boys we're done make sure to pick up Naruto's things for the orphanage."

" Yes, sir!"said Kou smiled, the first guinune smile in a long time and with that they left.

" Hokage-sama, do you really think it is wise to leave a boy to the care of another boy?"asked Kakashi lookimg slightly interested for once.

"Yes i do. They need each other, Naruto needs a role model and to experance family while Kou needs to remember what its like to have family and to open up and not be afraid to get attached." said the hokage and with that the jounin were dismissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter

so what do you guys think about it so far? probaly a little short but thats my best i think.

please review and let mknow though constructive critism aloud.


	2. Chapter 2:time skip

disclaimer: i don't own naruto unfortunetly, i own my own ninja series that i put off to write this

On another note you guys have until next chapter to vote for the pairings then i will decide. so that its fair i think i should let you know that the harem vote is winning.oh and im really sorry this took so long itll probaly be the same for the others as well i may write well but writing things is hard for me.

A New Type of Naruto

chapter 2

Time Skip

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, now six, was playing alone at the park, Kou was at the academy, today was Graduation Day at the academy and Naruto was sure that Kou would pass. Naruto, himself, was not at the academy because the younger children were given the day off.

Naruto was currently trying to make a sand castle without his Aniki's help That's when he heard the sound of someone falling or being shoved to the ground and he went to see what was going on. Once he got there Naruto hid in the bushes. He saw two genin laughing, at what Naruto had no clue, that is until he heard sniffling, he looked and saw a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes with tears flowing down her face, on the ground. That's when Naruto knew what was going on. She was being bullied and naruto hated bullies. With a shout he came into view. 

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!" shouted Naruto standing in front of the girl.

"You mean like...," the first genin trailed off as he took a mock thinking pose, "You!" He finished throwing a punch at Naruto.

Naruto got ready to block but before he could, a hand caught the punch. Two pairs of eyes followed the arm attached.

"If you ever try to hurt my ototo, I will personally make sure your career as a shinobi is over, got it?"

The genin ran as fast as they could out of there. After all it wasn't every day you get threatened by one of the most leagendary kids of Konoha. Among them are the Uchiha brothers, Kakashi, Kou, and even if most don't admit it Naruto.

"Aniki, you passed!" shouted Naruto when he noticed the headband on his arm.

"Of course I passed, how could I not have with you cheering me on. By the way who's this?" asked Kou after looking at the girl.

"H-haruno Sakura." said the girl looking at Naruto. He was wearing black knee length shorts, black vest, dark blue short sleeved shirt, black shinobi sandles, and the standard shinobi weapon pouches.

"Tentou Uzumaki no Naruto." said Naruto who looked at Kou who nodded aknowledeging it was his turn.

"Tentou Buru- no Kou." said Kou looking at Sakura again. "It is getting late. We should get you home before your parents start to worry about you, Sakura-san." He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Arigato." said Sakura and she let them walk her home.

-------------scean change sakuras house------------

"Thank you for walking me home." said Sakura standing on the pourch.

" No problem. Good night Sakura-san" said Naruto as both he and his brother leave the yard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ans: well guys thats a filler chap for now ...er... as said before you have until next chapter to vote on pairings any thing goes but that doesnt mean itll make it the polls so far are

NaruXHarem: 4

KouXHarem: 1

KureXNaru: 1

AnkoXNaru: 1

NaruXHina: 2

AyameXNaru: 1

TenXNaru: 2

KinXNaru: 1

TsunamiXNaru: 1

TemariXNaru: 2

NaruXOC: 1

TsunadeXNaru: 1

well thats it i geuss ...er... hope enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: teams

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

well heres chapter three hope you like it oh and harem won out which was closly followed by naruXtemari so if i fuck up the harem ill make it naruXtema well im also sorry to say that this time the story was delayed do to my internet being shut down

_'thoughts'_

**"kyuubi"**

"speach"

A New Type of Naruto

chapter 3

Teams

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just about to run outside to show his aniki that he passed when Mizuki stopped him.

"Naruto, what if I told you that there was a way to get power beyond your wildest imagenations?", Mizuki asked looking down on Naruto.

Now Naruto isn't as stupid as he's lead people on to believe, actually he's almost as smart as Shikamaru, because he'd have to stupid not to listen to Kou

lecture other wise Kou would have made him run _around_ konoha _one hundred _times. So yeah Naruto is smart, and he knew that Mizuki was just trying to trick him but

he decided to go with it, you never know he might get something out of it.

six hours later

Running through the forest Naruto went through a mental checklist to make sure nothing would go wrong.

_'tell ji-san' check_

_'tell aniki' check_

_'take scroll' check_

_'run through the forest' check_

_'go to cottege' check_

_'alright now all that leaves is...'_

Just then Mizuki burst into the clearing near the cottege.

'..._the idoit.'_

''Alright brat give the scroll here!" shouted Mizuki. Just as he finished saying that Kou, who was dressed in ANBU gear, jumped out of the trees and behind

Mizuki. Kou put a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"You tried to trick my ototo but got tricked instead." said Kou glaring at Mizuki who, to his credit, did not flinch.

"That demon brat deserves to be put to blame for what he did 12 years ago!" shouted Mizuki who turned from Kou to Naruto. "Hey brat do you want to know

why everyone hates you? It's because 12 years ago Kyuubi attacked the village and was sealed in _you_! You _are_ the kyuubi!" (A/N que mizuki's manic laughing)

"...I know already." said Naruto looking straight at Mizuki. "Aniki told me with the hokage's premission." (A/N bet'cha didnt expect that)

"Well since you just spilled my ototo's secret I'll let him deal with you!" said Kou looking at Naruto. Naruto thought about it for a bit and decided.

"Just take him in with you when you go to ANBU headquarters." said Naruto standing up straight. Kou nodded to Naruto's plan and then knocked Mizuki out.

"Well come on I'll take you home before I go into headquarters." said Kou as he started walking. "Remember to go straight to bed the teams are being picked tomarrow."

" Alright! Alright! I will!" said Naruto as he ran to catch up with Kou.

the next morning

"Alright time to wake up!" shouted Kou as he walked into his ototo's room... where he found his ototo still sleeping...his eye twitched. He then tried to dump

water on Naruto...who kept on sleeping... his eye twitched again. ( and so this continues for another half hour)

"Kami, how long did you stay up til last night?" muttered Kou ...and Naruto sat bolt up right.

"Who the hell is making all that noise?!" shouted Naruto..and Kou's eye twitched for the last time that morning.

"You're going to be late." said Kou looking at a clock that read 7:55 am. Naruto looked too and jumped out of bed looking for clothes. As he pulled on his black shorts, he looked around the room for his navy blue shirt with the lighting bolt and his black vest. He found them a minute later on the back of his desk chair. As he

pulled them on Naruto ran out the bedroom door through the kitchen, where he grabbed some rice balls, and to the door, where he put on his shinobi sandles and headband. Then Naruto was on his way to the academy as fast as he could.

5 min. later at the academy 

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei." said Naruto as he ran to his seat in the back of the classroom and sat down. Iruka looked up at Naruto and studied him a bit.

The Naruto he knew always provided an excuse as to why he was late, and it was usally true.

"What? No excuse this time?"asked Iruka curious. The rest of the graduates wanted to know as well, Naruto always provided an excuse.

"Well if you want one I slept in too late."said Naruto sitting up straight as the class and Iruka sweat dropped. "Now can we know what teams we're going to be on?"

"Uhhh...yeah sure,"said Iruka regaining his composure.(A/N i just gonna skip teams 1-6) "Team 7 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji lead by Mitirashi Anko."

Hinata was the only one on that team to be dissapointed. Kiba was glad he didn't get stuck with Sasuke and Chouji was ok with his teammates.

"Team 8 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Tentou Uzumaki no Naruto lead by Yuhi Kurenai." said Iruka as he got ready for some odd remark or another.

"Che, too troublesome." said Shikamaru as he looked at Ino and Naruto, everyone knew that Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were all best friends and that they were all loud as well. Sakura currently has a crush on Sasuke, Ino, to Shikamaru's knowledge, a crush on her best friend Naruto, and as for Naruto no one knows who his crush

is, well no one except the author.

"YES!!" shouted Naruto and Ino at the same time. When they noticed they did that they smiled at each other, Ino sporting a slight blush. They Then shot smiles at Shikamaru who smiled back sort of.

"Team 10 is Aburame Shino , Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke lead by Hatake Kakashi," Iruka finished "You are dismissed make sure to come back at 3:00

pm to meet your sensei's."

out side the academy

"Hey Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! You want to hang out tonight at the shopping district? My treat..." asked Naruto as he got closer to them.

" I can't. I have to help my mom with some project of hers." said Sakura pouting slightly, she loved it when Naruto took them shopping because then her mom couldn't stop her from buying what she wanted.

"Sure, I can go out at 5:00 if thats ok with you, Naruto-kun?" said Ino looking at Naruto.

"Yeah thats fine. It give's us enough time to clean up and stuff. We'll get dinner while we're at it." said Naruto smiling slightly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**would anyone like to be my editor/idea giver?**

**i need an idea for the test in the next chapter because i really didnt think about that and i dont want it to be the bell test**

the girls in the harem is undecided except for ino and temari. there will only be **4** girls in the harem so that means that there are **2 **slots open still...so from there it is your choice

i drew names out of a bag to see how the teams would go in order so dont get mad at me.

Kou is in ANBU and naruto is around jonin level but they keep that a secret so that naruto has the element of suprise on any fights against his peers or fellow villagers.

oh and i still need a pairing for Kou and please dont refer to Kou as occ bnecause i may make more of his type.


End file.
